Not a Tool
by CapnMani
Summary: On the outside, Tsubaki and Black*Star seem to have a complicated relationship- but unless you were either one of the two, how could you really know? An inside scoop from Tsubaki's POV. Rated M for slight and/or maybe heavy sexual content in later chapters. Mostly fluff


**"He's such a tool!"** She could hear Maka whisper to her counterpart Soul. Looking grumpy, probably jealous that he couldn't just attract females by pumping some iron like their verbal victim could, Soul responded.

**"Well ****_she_**** seems to like it..."**

Maybe he could be a tool, but his boyish actions were less arousing and more entertaining to Tsubaki, who giggled at the frivolous gesture of Black*Star's flexed arm. It was sweet, really, that he would be so old school when trying to attract her. But that was just the soft side of him that none of their friends knew. Him flexing his arms at her would be a dick move to their pals, but to her it was endearing because it was only she and him who knew the actuality of the joke.

It didn't bother her that her friends didn't know any better. Tsubaki had no intention to put them in their place, and in fact, them not knowing seemed to make their relationship more sweet. And, with Black*Star's ego busting out of the roof, it's not like he was bothered by their words- if he even heard them at all. If he wasn't upset, she wasn't either. The pair were perfect in almost every way. _( Aside from his stubbornness to listen to her sometimes. )_

Turning to her group of peers, Tsubaki gently put her hand on her partner's arm to make him put it down. A smile passed her face as her friends grinned back, and she quickly hugged each one as they said their goodbyes. It was only seven o'clock but it was a Monday night after all. At least one half to every pair would be up first to wake up and rouse the other sleeping partner the next morning.

As they walked home, the sun setting on the horizon, she half-listened to his normal bit about becoming more powerful than God so he could always protect everyone, her especially. It was a kind concept but she'd heard it before... Her hearing drained; she was still thinking about her previous thought. Most people would think it would be Tsubaki to be up before Black*Star, making breakfast and trying impatiently to wake him before they were late for school- but aside from her making breakfast, they were wrong.

The boy held himself like a slob, acted like an arrogant, egotistical kid, and even worse was a D minus student...but he was really hard working and trustworthy. Just maybe not in academics...

Countless times she'd wake up early, but it would seem by the number he was counting up to as he did some kind of exercise, that he had woken far earlier than she. And as always, with an encouraging smile, she would give a little laugh and tell him not to,_ "...work yourself to death, okay?" _He would always just laugh back and tell her he promised he wouldn't, but continue his routine anyhow.

**"Hey, Tsubaki? You listenin' back there?"**

The girl nearly ran into the aqua haired boy as he had stopped his relaxed pace to check on her whilst she was daydreaming.

**"Oh, y-yes, I'm fine!"** She had stuttered, giggles bubbling up from her chest in embarrassment. She hadn't even realized he'd stopped walking until she was face to face with his chest, which was clothed in a red and white 'Shibusen' t-shirt, similar to the one she wore. He just stared her down a moment before a toothy grin split his face and he turned, starting to walk once again. She guessed Black*Star liked to dress similarly to her so everyone knew they were on a team together. He wasn't very subtle of a guy at all...

Giving a bit of a relieved sigh, she figured she should at least walk beside him so her slower actions wouldn't seem like she was swimming around in some kind of pity party for him to fuss over later. Taking a few sprinting steps, she caught up to his side and clasped her hands together in front of her. Looking up to him, she gave a reassuring smile, to which he merely ruffled her hair.

**"You remember when I was shorter than you?"** He asked, the sun turning his blue eyes gray and orange. The girl thought for a moment, and then smiled and laughed.

**"Yeah, I do," **She replied, snickering into her palm. **"I almost couldn't take you seriously, I'll be honest. You acted so big and tough and yet you were shorter than me. Just a bit younger, too."**

For a second, he seemed defensive, but then crossed his arms with a look of triumph in his gait. **"Well, yeah, but now I'm taller than you! And as soon as I surpass God, I might even grow some more. Be taller than everyone!"**

_'Taller than everyone' may be a bit exaggerative_. She thought, but nodded in response to the fantasy as they neared their home.

At the door, Tsubaki's mind continued to wander through all the good times and bad times she'd had with her Meister. She remembered the smile on his face after returning from her solo mission inside the demon sword that was her brother, Masamune. And then she remembered how she had cried at all the bludgeoning he had taken for her, and how she had to get on her knees to hug him with her face buried in his chest. He hadn't even hugged her back, but that was the point. He'd proven that he knew her better than anyone, and then had her realize that he was there for a reason- to stand by her through thick and thin.

With a slight hiss under Black*Star's breath, she was knocked from her absent-minded state and handed him the key to their apartment, which he must have thought he'd lost from the way he patted himself down in search of it. A turn of the bolt and the two were inside.

Black*Star immediately disappeared into the bathroom, and so she took the chance to use their shared bedroom to change into pajamas, namely a large t-shirt and gym shorts. As she unraveled her hair, letting the long dark locks fall straight, she stepped out of the sliding door to their balcony and stared up into the darkness, captivated by the tiny shimmering lights.

Maybe that was how they had become partners. Tsubaki had always loved the stars, and the sun was barely a mere lick of flame compared to Black*Star's intensity. Staring up at all the pin pricks of luminescence had her awe struck, thinking up deep wondering thoughts like something you might find in a dramatic novel. Maybe Black*Star had been just as captivating, and so even with her accepting nature, she had wanted to be his partner from the beginning.

Then, with a smile as always, and a meaningful one at that, she turned from the view and responded to her partner as he asked if she were headed to bed. **"Yes."** Was her one worded response, her grin widening as he replied that he would be joining her.

If he were the stars, then she must be the night sky. Compelling, accepting, and surrounding the stars... Helping them to grow and giving them space to do so while they shined bright. Just for her.


End file.
